


In the Middle of the Night

by Sgt_Pepperony94



Series: Love and Magic [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5 Times, F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgt_Pepperony94/pseuds/Sgt_Pepperony94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Steve woke up in the middle of the night, and the one time Wanda did. M for smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Title: In the Middle of the Night  
> Author: Sgt. Pepperony  
> Fandom: Avengers (MCU)  
> Rating: M  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, characters Property of Marvel and Disney.

_Three months_

It was hot in the room. It was to be expected given it was almost summer in Rome and the room still had the clinging smell of sex and it was a struggle to get to sleep. Steve had been struggling to sleep despite the powerful orgasm he had shared with his new wife. Wanda was wide awake beside him, also unable to come out of her post-coital haze. She was breathing deeply, running her hand through her hair gently and rubbing the tiny swell of her belly. Sleep seemed like the furthest thing from her mind. 

"Steve?" she said. 

"Hmm?" he mumbled in response. 

Wanda rolled on her side and traced her fingers along his abdomen, the firm, tight, hard muscles contract with the touch and Wanda relished in the feel. Steve opened one eye and rolled his body over to face her and pull her closer. 

"I was just thinking... Wow." 

"Yeah, that was... Wow." 

"I mean we've done it before like that but that was just..." 

"Well, I had a peak in some pregnancy books the other day, and they do say that you're a lot more sensual during pregnancy." 

"Hmm... Not complaining about that." She kissed him softly on the lips. "It's like my insides are on fire thanks to you." 

"Well you are very welcome," he said as he kissed her. "Can you feel anything in there?" 

"Not really. It's only the size of a passion fruit. However, my pelvis feels as though it's shifted a bit. It's weird more than anything. I am going to gain a lot of weight. Having your baby and all." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Steve, you have three steaks with your meal sometimes." 

"I do a lot of running." 

"I know but I'm tiny. It's going to really stick out." 

"Depends on how much willpower you have." 

"Considering that I consumed a whole bag of Doritos last week, I think will power has gone out the window." 

"Well, you are still going to be incredibly beautiful and sexy to me, even when you're eight months pregnant." 

Wanda grinned and kissed Steve. He groaned and rolled her on her back. They knew that real life would be calling for them when the honeymoon was over, not least the need to get ready for their impending arrival.  

-o-

_Four months_

Steve made the mistake of rolling over because as soon as he did, the light from Wanda's laptop woke him. 

"Wanda? Why are you still awake?" he asked sitting up. 

"Heartburn. That chilli was delicious but it's not good when you are pregnant. Just looking for remedies." 

"So why are you looking at paparazzi photos?" 

"I found it on Facebook. It's a picture of me in Target and they are speculating that I am pregnant." 

"Well, you are pregnant." 

"I know but it feels like they're interfering in our life and I don't want that for our child." 

"Neither do I. If we ask for privacy they'll ignore us but if we don't they'll assume that they can butt in on our life. Should we give a small statement to the press?" 

"We can ask Pepper for help with that. She'll know what to do." 

"Good point. I mean how many times has she had to deal with Tony's antics?" 

"Antics. Mild way of putting it." They giggled and Wanda shut her computer down. "We'll talk to her in the morning." 

"Deal." 

Once Wanda's laptop was out the way, she had a thought, "We're going to need to get our own place. We can't stay here with a baby." 

"I guess." 

"You still have your apartment in D.C?"

"Yeah." 

"I suppose we can move in more permanently. It's only a few hours’ drive. I just think that we're going to need our own space." 

"True but the closer we are the closer we have help." 

"I just thought, what about Bucky? He's still not quite ready to be on his own." 

Steve groaned, "D.C's too far then. S.H.I.L.E.D does have some old safe-house apartments. More than two bedrooms as well. They never quite got sold off." 

Wanda grinned, "You are an absolute genius." They kissed as a means to seal the deal. Steve lifted her pyjama top up to feel the growing bump. "I think the baby is going to be good for Bucky." 

"You think so?" 

"I think he should be godfather. It'll prove that we trust him and know he is safe enough to look after our child." 

"Yeah, I agree. And Nat should be godmother." 

"I think she'd like that." 

-o-

_Six months_

Steve rolled over and his hand clutched the bed sheet. Then he woke as he realised that Wanda was not beside him and could hear Wanda talking in the other room. 

"Wanda? Doll?" 

"In here," she called back. Steve padded to the undecorated nursery of their new apartment and found Wanda standing in the middle looking slightly worried. "We're not ready." 

"Wanda, we have three months." 

"I know but we're going to have to get another cot and more clothes and bottles and diapers and..." She rubbed her belly and sighed. They had only just found out that they were expecting twins rather than the one baby they had anticipated and Wanda was freaking out. "I'm scared." 

"Come here," he said opening his arms to her and she allowed him to embrace her. He was so warm, and his scent and his heartbeat against her ear soothed her. "Let's go to bed and talk about it eh?" 

Wanda nodded and waddled to bed with Steve and he allowed her to put her head on his chest. "What are you scared about?" 

"That I'm a bad mother because I couldn't sense I was having another baby. I'm scared that I am going to love one over the other. I'm scared I'm not going to love either of them." 

"Wanda, don't be ridiculous. You're not a bad mother. It wasn't your fault the first doctor didn't see the baby. Besides if you're this worked up then you are clearly going to love them." 

"I suppose." He kissed the top of her head and stroked her belly. "I just freaked out." 

“It’s okay.”

“You’re freaking out as well. I can feel it.”

“I think you need to stop poking around in my brain.”

“I just wanted to know if you were secretly harbouring any doubts.”

“I guess I am a bit. With our line of work, I’m worried I am not going to be around to see them grow.”

“Don’t think like that.”

“Wanda, I had a lucky escape not too long ago. I genuinely thought I was going to die.”

Wanda cringed. It was difficult to think that a year ago that he was stuck in hospital with two gunshot wounds, broken ribs, burns and a broken eye socket following a battle. Wanda hiked up his shirt and felt the two scars on his stomach: one from being shot by a brainwashed Bucky and the other from being shot by Rumlow a year ago. He had another on his chest that Rumlow inflicted on him. Even though he was at the peak of human potential, he still scared. The worse was the one on his face from when they had fixed his eye socket, mostly because it was an angry reminder of how close she lost the man she loved. If Steve had died, Wanda doubted she could go on.

“So did I, but I can’t ask you to give it up because it would not be fair. I am absolutely terrified when you leave me that I am never going to see you again.”

“I get it. I know.” He kissed her head again. “I get scared too.”

Wanda sat up and kissed him. He deepened it, trying to cling onto the intimacy between them.

“Steve, I can’t ask you to promise me anything, but please be careful.”

“I’ll try.”

-o-

_Seven and a half months_

"Steve, Steve," Wanda whispered as she prodded her husband awake. 

Steve opened one eye and looked confused as Wanda was sitting up, cross-legged and stroking her pregnant belly. 

"Is everything okay with the babies?" he asked sitting up. 

"I'm hungry." 

Steve blinked at her, "You're hungry, and you woke me up for that?" 

"I tried looking in the kitchen but there isn't anything I want in there. There's a twenty-four-hour cafe around the corner, and I don't want to go by myself." 

Steve sighed and grabbed a pair of jeans off the floor. Wanda put on a maternity bra under her nightdress and a jacket as well as slipping on her flats since they were the only thing that her feet could fit into these days. Being seven and a half months pregnant with twins wasn't half a strain on her petite body. 

They arrived at the cafe where a waitress came up to them. 

"Coffee for me please," Steve said. 

"Lemonade, ice cream sundae, chocolate chip muffin, scrambled eggs, and fries," Wanda ordered. 

The waitress nodded and went to tell the cook. Steve looked amused, "You really were hungry." 

"I'm having twins, my appetite is three times the amount it usually would be." 

"Well, it explained a lot."

"What do you mean?" 

Well, you ate loads before we found out there were two little guys in there. You once insisted on popcorn for breakfast." 

"Well, it shouldn't be so delicious. Besides, it's not two little guys." 

"Wait you know?" 

"No, but I doubt it will be two boys. Fraternal twins were common in my family, especially boy-girl twins. My mum had a twin brother." 

"What happened to him?" 

"He was shot in a mass execution." Steve worried about the way Wanda spoke of her childhood in Sokovia sometimes. Some events had deeply affected her like her parents' deaths and an event that happened when she was just three years old where her neighbours were rounded up for simply being Muslims. Other events she retold so matter-of-factly it seemed like it didn't faze her and it was like a doctor's appointment. "I never knew him and Mum never really spoke about him." 

Wanda rubbed her stomach, her mind wandered elsewhere. Steve could sense this conversation was leading to Pietro. She hadn't brought him up since she found out she was pregnant but Steve knew that her twin had played on her mind a fair bit lately. Some wounds were not going to heal and Steve knew he could only ease the pain Wanda felt. Pietro’s death was going to affect her for the rest of her life. He could see it in her eyes, especially when there are some life-changing events.

"I sort of wonder what would happen if Pietro hadn't died. He would hate the idea of me even looking at you," he said.

"I know. I just think that he should be here, seeing our tiny family grow." 

"You'd want him in the labour room." 

"God no, he would get on my nerves so much I would want to kill him. He would just be yelling at the nurses to stop the pain. Even if I told him to wait outside he wouldn't." 

"You know, we could name one of the babies after him. That way his memory isn't forgotten." 

"I was thinking James for a boy. After Bucky." 

"James Pietro? Got a ring to it." 

"Yeah. What about Milena for a girl? My best friend was called Milena." 

"It's a beautiful name. What about Rose as a middle name? It was my grandmother's name."

"Yeah. I love it." Steve leaned over the table to kiss her since Wanda could only get so far with her belly. They heard a cough that broke them apart. 

"Coffee and lemonade?" the waitress asked as she held a cup and a glass. "Your food will be here soon." 

"Thanks," Wanda said. "Ow." 

"What?" Steve asked worriedly. 

"Nothing, they're just kicking. Actually wrestling." Steve moved around to feel her belly and smiled when he felt one of the babies kick him. "That's Milena I think." 

"Hey little girl," he whispered. The baby kicked in response and he kissed her belly. Wanda grinned broadly as she stroked his head. 

-o-

_Eight and a half months_

Steve heard Wanda moan and his instincts kicked his senses awake. She was curled up in a foetal position and whimpering. 

"Wanda?" 

"My leg it hurts."

His heart relaxed. She was not in labour yet, but she was still in a great deal of pain and he had to see to it. 

"Okay, roll onto your back, sit up and I'll get you some water."  

"What's the water for?" 

"You might be dehydrated." Once he got the water and Wanda sipped it, Steve began to massage the cramp. "Feeling better?" 

"Yeah. Little bit." Wanda rubbed her belly and moaned a little as Steve loosened the tension in her leg. It suddenly occurred that Steve was shirtless and her breath began to shallow. He was still absolute perfection yet she felt fat and so unsexy it made her cringe. "Steve, you still think I'm beautiful?" 

"Of course you are. What brought this one?" 

"You. You're still absolutely gorgeous, and I am a cow." 

"Come on Wanda. You have never been more beautiful to me." 

"Well that's easy for you to say; you don't have two babies kicking my bladder or ribs, breasts that feel like wet sandbags and back pain so bad I can barely move half the time." 

Steve sighed, "Tell me what I can do. Anything." 

"Honestly, you can fuck me." 

Steve's eyes blinked in surprise, "You serious?" 

"Steve make love to me, and don't hold back. I'm not delicate."  

Before he could respond, she kissed him firmly and Steve was stunned initially but his brain told him to stop being stunned and just go with it. His kiss softened as Wanda slipped her hand into his sweatpants and grasped his cock. Steve gasped into her mouth as she coaxed him to an erection. 

"Wanda," he groaned. He knew that this was just Wanda attempting to get him to prove he still was attracted to her. "Baby it's okay." 

It was too late to pull back. Wanda had her hand wrapped around his hard thick velvet cock and she wasn't going to let him pull away. Not that he wanted to. In fact, he pushed aside her knickers so that he could push a finger inside her and his thumb could press against her already swollen clit. She was incredibly wet as he slid his index finger into her. 

Wanda whimpered, both in pleasure and frustration. She wanted more of him and she didn't care if it was his dick or his mouth. She needed more stimulation and she needed it now. She removed her hand from his throbbing member and pushed him to his side of the bed. The loss of his finger made her moan with emptiness but as she divested herself of her nightdress and knickers and Steve kicked off his sweatpants and boxers, she knew she had the upper hand. 

She straddled him so he was pinned by her thighs, and grasping his cock with one hand and with her other holding her belly, she slid down his length effortlessly.  Both made a noise that was a blend between a squawk and a moan, and Steve lifted himself up so his back was against the headboard and his taunt stomach was pressed against her fat one. 

It wasn't easy. Wanda's huge belly felt like a wall between them and her breasts looked incredibly tempting to both suck and fondle. However, Steve remembered the awkward moment when colostrum leaked into his mouth the last time he had played with her breasts. Steve actually wasn't too bothered but Wanda had felt incredibly awkward as a result and refused him to let him touch her breasts until she was done breastfeeding. He respected her wishes but it was not half tempting. Especially when the dusky nipples were begging him to suck them. 

For Wanda, the biggest challenge was trying to get enough strength in her thighs to slide up and down his dick despite the heaviness in her body. She imagined if it were just the one baby then it would not be as difficult, but she had two inside her and they weren't the lightest. 

Still, despite the slight uncomfortableness of the fucking, Steve was hitting the right spot inside her and Wanda moaned and whispered his name. He fumbled under her belly to try to find her clitoris. It took a few moments but he found it and rolled it with his index finger, slowly and teasingly. If her back would have allowed it, Wanda would have arched it but she settled for kissing her husband hard on the lips. 

"I love you," he whispered. 

"I love you too." 

The intensity of the passion between them was blinding and Wanda forgot for a moment the strain of her movements. Her thighs were aching the most, but she wanted his surrender and for her realise. She pressed her hands against his chest and began to fuck him harder. Steve let out a loud groan as he released and Wanda finally released with him. 

Wanda rolled onto her side as both she and Steve tried to regain their breaths. Wanda rubbed her belly as Steve rolled over to kiss her. 

"Enough proof for you?" he asked. 

"Yeah. Absolutely."  

-o-

_Two weeks_

A little whine snapped Wanda out of the dream she was having. She sat up and tried to get a clear idea of who was crying and what they wanted. It sounded like Milena, and it sounded like she wanted food. Steve was not beside her and she padded to the nursery. The room was decorated purple. A blend of the two colours synonymous with Captain America and The Scarlet Witch, as well as being gender neutral since Wanda's prediction that their children would be a boy and a girl were correct. Milena Rose Rogers and James Pietro Rogers were born relatively healthy in spite of complications. Wanda had to deliver by caesarean section in the end due to a fever but aside from that, the little ones were incredibly resilient.

And incredibly loud it turned out. Milena had quite the pair of lungs on her and was very demanding when it came to food. She was thrashing about in her bassinet when Wanda came into the nursery. She also found Steve asleep in the chair with James on his chest. They both looked a happy sight which is more than what Milena was feeling.

“I know my love. I know,” she whispered as she picked the baby up. She felt so light even though Wanda felt so heavy when she was inside her. Wanda still felt the strain on her body after the pregnancy and birth. Her belly had not gone down, her caesarean wound still felt sore and her back and breasts were aching. Yet the little girl in her arms was more than worth it. Both she and James were. She sat in the rocking chair and unbuttoned her shirt. As soon as she felt the little lips wrap around her breast, Milena’s whimpers settled into satisfied suckling noises. “Like your father.”

“Wanda?” Steve murmured.

“Someone wanted a midnight snack.”

“So did this little guy. Just changed his diaper.”

“From the feel of it, Milena needs one too.”

“Who would have thought it eh? You and me with two kids.”

“Hmm, fancy getting a dog?”

Steve stood up and went over to kiss her forehead and then lips, “I think we have everything we could ask for.”

Wanda looked between the sleeping form of her son and the feeding form of her daughter and nodded. “Everything.”

 


End file.
